1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in an apparatus and method for measuring a velocity of a flying spherical object.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following conventional method is available for measuring the velocity of a flying spherical object such as a golf ball, a tennis ball or the like.
A plurality of beam projecting and receiving systems for detecting beams of light respectively comprise a floodlight lamp and a light receiving means which are placed at predetermined intervals along an expected flying path area of a spherical object to be hit. Measurement is performed upon a difference between the beam cut-off timing of one beam projecting and receiving system and that of the other beam projecting and receiving system, and this difference is used together with the distance between the two beam projecting and receiving systems to determine the flying velocity of the spherical object in flight.
However, in the conventional method thus described, the measuring area is narrowly limited, and if the path of the spherical object is outside the expected flying path area thereof, the velocity thereof cannot be measured.